


The Reality of this Fantasy

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Lube, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching, one night of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Pure smut for smuts sake.Rick has a bit of a size-kink. Negan thinks he knows the perfect person to make Rick's fantasy a reality. If only Rick would allow himself the chance.





	The Reality of this Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Not set in the walking dead universe.  
Also, this is not officially a part of my other work- Us vs. the World but a long while ago Peace_me asked for a chapter on that involving aphrodisiacs. I kind of skirted the line on that here, but if this is close enough... I put it in this one shot instead.

Reminder- it's just smut, and poorly edited smut at that. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

“So big- Negan!” Rick gasped out, breathless and desperate sounding for the man drilling into him, bending him nearly double as Negan gripped his calves and pounded his hips against the raised globes of his curly-haired lover’s ass.

Negan’s grin was wicked as he took in Rick’s praise. “You like that though, don’t ya, baby? Like ‘em big; filling you up so good.” Negan’s cock was a point of pride for the man, but as much as he loved the heft of his own member, Negan loved how Rick seemed to love it even more. Times like this… lost in the midst of their passions and mindless with the headiness of their building release, sometimes found courage enough to put that appreciation to words, and they both got off on it when the normally shy man did so. “Say it,” Negan insisted, knowing when Rick started it was fairly easy to keep the man going. He slapped a hand against the side of Rick’s ass and the man groaned from under him where he was pinned down on his back. “You like that big cock inside of you, don’t you?”

“Yes!” came the gritted reply, “I- I love it! Negan- so big! F-fills me-

Something cheeky possessed Negan at Rick’s insistence and he feigned disinterest despite continuing to drive them both towards orgasm as he rocked himself in and out in long drags. “Does it? I bet you could take even bigger. I bet you would look even more fucked-out with pleasure if you did. You’d fuckin’ love it wouldn’t you? To be so filled up and dicked-down that you wouldn’t even know what to do with yourself. I bet you would take it like a fuckin’ champ though, lay there and fucking scream for it! Jesus, I bet it would be fuckin’ beautiful to see you like that. I swear to God you are the most beautiful creature on this earth when you’re taking a stiff cock up the ass. That’s why I love fuckin’ you in front of mirrors as often as I do, baby.”

Rick groaned deeply and his eyes rolled back, body shuddering. Negan could have sworn for a moment Rick had cum just then, but the man was still stiff between them, cock stiff and red enough that he could go at any moment. _Beautiful_, Negan thought to himself, so stunned he was beyond actual words for the moment.

Just _that_ moment, though, because he never stayed quiet for too long. Their sweat-slicked bodies made it easier to slide against each other, and Negan spread Rick’s legs out in front of him, opening the man up completely to him and watching as Rick’s head lulled back against the mattress and those blue eyes fluttered up at him. “What I wouldn’t give to be able to sit back and just watch you take dick. I’d want to see you taking the biggest one possible! Bigger than my own, if that’s a thing that even exsists,” the man yammered on.

“Negan!”

“You’d love it too, wouldn’t you? Taking something even bigger? Getting stretched out even more? Putting on a fuckin’ show for me? Filled up so full and looking at me as I get off watching some monster plow into you.”

Rick’s eyes rolled back into his head and he shuddered against him, neither done out of disgust. Negan’s grin sharpened and the reaction shot straight to his balls.

Rick reached that peak that Negan had been driving him towards as the bigger man felt the shudder around his cock and grounded in deep inside of his lover, sheathing himself to the hilt and feeling that shuddering and squeezing around him as he reached between them and fisted Rick’s cock for him. Rick nearly howled into his own hand as he clapped it tight over his mouth, mindful at the last moment that the kids were fast asleep- but still in the house. Negan almost wished he wouldn’t have muffled himself all the same, coming right behind Rick as he felt the pulsing of the man’s cock in his fist and the warm wet rush over his fist.

He filled Rick with his own release, and stayed buried deep in the hot clench of his body as they panted against each other, unwilling to move away.

Eventually Rick floated back down into himself enough to realize Negan’s weight was uncomfortable upon him, giving a grunt to announce as much that might as well have been an order for how Negan followed it like one, rolling off of Rick to placate him. As his cock slid out of the man Rick gave a protesting grunt and Negan chuckled to himself that the man wanted it both ways. It was typical in their aftermath. Negan gave the usual compromise, settling in next to Rick and pulling him in against the side of his body to cuddle.

As they came down from their high, chests heaving and sweat cooling on their skin, Negan let a bemused chuckle roll out of himself. “So how do we make it happen?”

Rick hardly seemed to hear him, hardly concerned with anything in the world at that moment, only given the smallest indication that he had any interest at all in what Negan was talking about by questioning, “What?”

“_What_? That thing we were just talking about, that’s what. Finding some big lug to do us a solid and dick you down for me?”

Rick scoffed, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe the lewdness of the man; despite knowing well enough by that point how damn lewd Negan could get, and what he had just said was on the politer side of that sliding scale. “You’re not serious,” Rick chuckled incredulously.

Negan ran his tongue over his teeth before pressing the matter with a grin of his own. “Why not? You seemed awfully into it a moment ago.”

The utter ease seemed to slip from Rick’s body as he tensed just the tiniest bit and twisted his head around to try to see Negan’s face, to gauge if he was just having a laugh or not. It wasn’t always easy to tell.

Another rumbling laugh escaped Negan as he pulled Rick closer against him. “Relax, Darlin’, we’re just talkin’. It’s just us two here, who cares if we bust each other’s balls talking about a harmless lil’ fantasy?”

Rick relaxed, his expression turning from incredulous to something that bordered on shy but playful consideration, at least wondering at the novelty of the idea. “I have a hard time believing you would actually be okay with allowing anyone else to touch me for that kind of fantasy, Negan.” He chuckled at length, tone teasing. It was far from a flat refusal of the idea, and Negan grinned mischievously at Rick’s nerve to play along even this much. “If they were touching you _for_ me… shit, a guy could really get off on that kind of power trip. Touching you because I want them to, dicking you the way I want you dicked. Me getting to sit back and watch them take you apart at my word… and you just having to take it, that’s a fuckin’ trip, don’t ya think?”

Rick actually laughed then, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe what Negan was saying, but there was a certain heat in his eyes that belied how appealing he actually found the idea underneath. Negan could see the way his lover’s mind turned over the idea in novel curiosity. Like a child handed a new toy, excited and turning it all about while they considered how fun it would be to play with.

Negan let the silence sit between them for a moment, both letting it knock around in their heads. When the silence stretched long enough that it had to have taken root- at least a little- Negan whispered into Rick’s ear. “What about someone like Abraham? He’s a big mother-fucker.”

Rick tensed like he had just received a slap to his ass, jarred from the playful fantasy of it all by the mention of someone they actually knew. Someone they had gone out to have drinks with on occasion. Bringing more reality into the fantasy than Rick was comfortable with.

Negan snickered into his ear, trying to sooth him back down. “Easy Darlin', it’s still just us joking around, remember? I’m just saying someone _like_ Abraham. I think it would be hot as fuck to see you with someone that big. Do you think it’s all proportional at that size? I’ve never seen them but he acts like he has the biggest set of nuts in the whole state. Big guys like him… the odds have to be good.”

Rick settled beside him once more, giving a weak snort of amusement at Negan’s crude pondering. The silence afterwards, however…

He was considering again, underneath the dismissive amusement, and Negan knew Rick’s mind had picked up the suggestive prompt Negan had made -albeit a bit manipulatively- by dropping Abraham’s name. Negan’s spent cock twitched in interest just knowing that at that moment Rick was thinking of the big red-head, letting himself wonder what it might be like to have the giant of a man behind him, ruddy and sweat-slicked as he pounded Rick into the bed sheets.

Negan noticed Rick’s own cock coming back to life a bit too and his smile only widened knowingly.

“You’re into it, right? The idea getting your asshole stretched out over some big throbbing monster? Getting pinned down by someone you don’t have a chance at getting away from- not really being interested in doing so anyway as they flop some big, red, fleshy prick right over your own cock and then line up with your tight little-

“Negan,” Rick hissed, voice a weak warning. Rick’s skin was flushed bright red and deepened the more Negan went on, blue eyes cast down sheepishly even as they darkened with lust at the thoughts Negan forced him to run through his mind. “Abraham would never-“

Negan chuckled at that. “_Still_ thinking about Abraham, huh? I used him as a reference, but you just got him on your mind for that, huh Sweetheart?” Negan chuckled again, the noise even darker than the room they were curled up in together. “Shit, I could get on board with that.”

Rick seemed lost for a moment, trying to figure out where he had been tricked. Negan placed a kiss against his temple when it started to furrow. “Okay, Darlin’, but why do you think he wouldn’t want to, huh? I think he’d be flattered if he knew you were thinking such dirty thoughts about him right now. At least, if the way I’ve caught him looking at your ass once or twice is anything to go by-

“He- what?” Rick interrupted, jaw slackening by that revelation.

Negan laughed again, as if Rick were just the cutest thing. “Don’t hold it against him, Darlin’. I don’t. Who _haven’t_ I caught looking at your ass? Everyone has taken a look or two. And I know I’ve taken way more than that myself. But the way he was lookin’… I don’t think he would turn it down if you waved it at him.”

Rick stuttered a bit at that, so red he almost rivaled a lobster as it covered his body. Again, he tried to scoff about it, nonchalantly despite this fact. “I’m just pretty sure he’s a little too busy lookin’ at Sasha right now to be lookin’ at my ass, Negan.”

Negan was the one to scoff then. “He might be into Sasha, but they aren’t a thing. Not yet, anyway. He just moved out of Rosita’s place, but you notice he moved into a bachelor pad rather than Sasha’s apartment? Right now he’s in between gals and able to look where ever he wants, and trust me, I know where he’s been lookin.”

Some of the amusement leaked out of the corner of Rick’s face. “Negan,” his voice was soft, but his tone held firm warning. “We’re not actually going to ever enact this.”

Negan made a soft hum in his throat, contemplative. “Because you wouldn’t be into it at all?”

Rick was notably quiet in response to that.

Bingo.

Negan chuckled darkly against Rick’s temple, but placed another kiss against it, this one far more teasing. “Just yanking your chain, Darlin, don’t you mind it. Just two guys havin’ a lil fun swappin’ fantasies. Come on, you’re ready for round two now, ain’t ya? I got a mind to do at least half of the shit I just described to you.”

X

A week later they found themselves at Abraham’s new place, prior talk nearly forgotten about- by Rick anyway. Negan still liked to flip through it in the catalog of his mind every now and then. Abraham had finally gotten around to unboxing enough of his stuff to host a ‘house-warming party’ at his bachelor pad. It basically just gave him the excuse to invited the guys over for drinks, and Negan had been all too happy to pull Rick out of the house to do so, leaving Beth to watch the kids. In total throughout the night Glenn, Eugene, and Daryl popped by, beside he and Rick, though Daryl had only stayed for an hour or so before leaving, the introvert having braved the outer limits of his comfort zone long enough. Eugene and Glenn had faired better, staying long enough to have a couple drinks and watch Die Hard. Glenn had wanted to get back to Maggie before she went to bed, however, and Eugene insisted that 8 hours minimum of sleep was crucial for peak personal performance and cognitive function and wanted to give himself ten hours to comfortably achieve that. 

By ten o'clock it had died down to just the three of them, and with the furniture largely vacated Negan had moved to the opposite end of the couch from Abraham. Rick was invited over nonchalantly to take the middle for a better view of the tv that the couch was centered before.

By the end of Die Hard 3 they were several beers down a piece, and Rick was swaying on his feet as he got up to get them all some more out of the fridge.

Abraham looked at Rick’s ass as he got up. Negan noticed, grin spreading across his lips.

Abraham’s eyes finally drifted from Rick’s ass as he exited the room, and when they met Negan’s own knowing stare the dark-haired man only grinned even wider in response to Negan’s smile and tossed him a cheeky wink, unashamed and not about to pretend ignorance of what he had clearly been caught doing.

Negan chuckled as well and sent a wink back that said, ‘oh I know, I know first hand’. At Negan’s teasing encouragement Abe laughed and polished off the last of what was in his beer bottle, turning his attention back to the TV. When Rick re-joined them and handed both of them some fresh ones before settling in with his own Abraham made it a point to keep his eyes glued to the TV this time out of respect.

Negan’s eyes were glued on the red-head still, however, mulling over the situation in his head before he caste an easy grin at Rick in between them and settled in next to him once more. “Thanks for the beer, Darlin’. That’s what you need around here, Abe, some cute-lookin’ thing to run back and forth bringing you beer.”

Rick cast him a less than amused look from the corner of his eye, a smart remark sitting on his tongue, but Abraham interrupted it with a chuckle.

“I’m good for a little while, I think. I think I’ll enjoy having some time on my own without worrying about someone else.”

Negan nodded his head apathetically. “I got ya; gives you a chance to have a lil’ non-committal fun before you go getting serious again. Place like this, a man could have _all kinds_ of fun.”

Abraham gave a snort. “I don’t know about that… I’m probably getting a lil old for that kind of ‘fun’.”

Negan leaned forward in his seat so he could cast him an incredulous look over Rick. “That’s bullshit, good lookin’ guy like you- you gotta have a lil’ fun while you still can! You’re doing the world a disservice if you don’t.”

Abraham seemed a little surprised by that, but his chest seemed to puff up just a bit at the compliment as he added his empty bottle to the seven others sitting on his side of the coffee table and took up his fresh one.

“I don’t know…” he murmured, uncertain what else to say, “I’m not exactly in my prime anymore. Those days are probably behind me.”

Negan tsked his tongue reproachfully. “That’s the saddest shit I’ve ever heard! What kind of sad shit is this life if you can’t have a little random fun anymore?”

Abraham laughed at that, “I don’t know, you tell me. You say that like you’re not past that point yourself.”

“Who says I _am_ past that point?” Negan demanded with a chuckle.

Both Rick and Abraham’s eyes snapped to him then, both stunned and looking on the verge of outrage.

Abraham was the first to clear his throat. “You wanna clarify that? Because I was talking about whether we were past the point of having random flings.”

Negan only grinned back, his tongue sliding out between his teeth. “I’m just saying, both Rick and I still know how to have fun. Don’t go saying it’s got anything to do with age. We’re around your age. You still gonna tell me you’re too old for fun?”

Rick didn’t look ready to lunge at him anymore, soothed that Negan hadn’t been referring to going behind his back for anything, but his attention was fixed on his lover now, watching him closely while those gears ticked away in his head, trying to figure out the angle Negan was shooting for here, knowing now that there had to be one.

Abraham also glanced towards Negan curiously, trying to decipher the conversation being had for a moment before he gave a doubtful laugh and took another drink of his beer. “Uh, sure…”

“What do you doubt about that? We have a lot of fun. Don’t let Rick’s strong-silent type act fool you, Rick here is a fuckin livewire!”

“Negan,” Rick hissed, eyes blazing in warning.

Negan ignored it, keeping his darkened eyes on Abraham. “I like to talk a big game, but I would never lie about something like that. As good as he looks with his clothes on, he looks even better when-

A hard elbow into his ribs not only stopped him, but winded him for a moment, forcing him into silence as he tried to catch his breath.

Rick’s eyes on him were just short of murderous and his face was bright red with embarrassment. “Negan, you’re _drunk_. Abe doesn’t want to hear that shit.” A clear code for ‘_say another word and I’ll cut your throat’_.

Negan managed to get enough air to speak, though it was a bit strained as he rubbed at his aching side. “That true Abe?”

Rick couldn’t even comprehend the question being asked at first, nor the gall Negan had to ask it.

Negan persisted with a sly smile despite the wince of pain still clinging to the edges of his expression. “You really don’t want to hear any more about how sexy Rick is with his clothes off? You seemed interested enough with them on just a moment ago. Tell me again Abe, you still feel like you’re too old for a little fun?”

Rick was frozen solid with indignation and shock and managed to flush red from his ears to his toes, trying to work his tongue enough to tell Negan off for putting them all in such an awkward fucking position, when Abraham finally spoke up a soft reply. “What kind of fun?” he asked slowly, guarded interest lacing his tone.

Rick could have been the one elbowed in the ribs then for how his breath left him, jaw going slack in shock at the bigger man’s careful response.

Negan’s eyes finally met Rick’s, alight with heated excitement, but he literally bit his tongue while his lover processed the situation for what it was now. His eyes upon Rick spoke volumes, this could happen- if Rick wanted it to. _Only_ if Rick wanted it to.

Ball was in their court.

Rick was lost as to how exactly they had gotten here, mind fuzzy with both alcohol and the adrenaline that started to thrill through him. His call. Negan was in front of him, ready to go through with it if he was. Abe was at his back, sounding open enough to the idea to make his heart rate kick up in his chest. His choice. He could stop this, Negan’s hazel eyes assuring him that if Rick made a joke he would go along with it, bringing the conversation to an end. Rick knew Abe would go along with it too. He could say Negan was talking fun as in baseball and cold showers or something, they would all pretend to laugh and go back to the movie.

Or…

Or, Rick could lead them all forward on this.

His call. 

He and Negan had thrown the idea around in what he thought had been jest prior, and he hadn’t just let it die there. Truthfully it had led him to taking himself in hand at least twice in the week since then, letting the fantasy curl around in his mind of someone much bigger stuffing him up, pounding into him till he could do nothing but lay there and take it. Not just someone- a certain red-headed someone that was currently sitting behind him in silent anticipation thanks to Negan and his big mouth.

Rick felt himself stir in his pants just at the thought that it _could_ happen. He had only to give the word and it _would_ happen. His jaw twitched with words that failed to escape his suddenly dry throat. His heart hammered in excitement rather than dread. He’d love to enact this fantasy they had discussed.

But…

There were always buts with Rick, and now more than ever. Instantly his tongue became heavy with all the words he was supposed to say, rather than what he wanted to say. He was supposed to laugh this off, refuse, maybe even get indignant or offended with Negan for his indecency. He was supposed to watch a movie quietly and then return home to his kids, just another normal guys night. He was supposed to be wholesome, brought up on self-discipline and self-denial. Those responses failed to leave him either, however, and his heart wasn’t in any of them anyway, but he couldn’t fathom how he could possibly go along with this, assist Negan in instigating it. This was all far beyond what he was familiar with.

Negan read his long pause and the tug-of-war in Rick’s blue eyes and gave him a small, tight smile that almost seemed laced with disappointment. Not disappointment for himself that Rick would deny them both this. Worse, it was a pitying disappointment _for_ Rick that he so clearly did want it but couldn’t seem to allow himself to have it. Something inside Rick raged at that look, knowing how just it was that he received it and wishing that it weren’t so. Negan was so unlike him in that way, he took what he wanted, lived life how he wanted rather than how he should. It was something Rick admired of the man more than he ever allowed others to know.

Negan ran his tongue over his lips as he straighten up a bit in his seat, clearing his throat to extend Rick the mercy of getting them both out of this sense he had gotten them into it. something in Rick rebelled against that. “I was just playing-

“Like he said, the kind of fun you’re never too old for,” Rick spoke up at last, clearing his throat that had gone husky with its dryness. He glanced back over his shoulder at Abe, willing himself not to turn tomato-red as he tried to come off far more confidently than he was. “That’s what we’re talking about. You interested in having some fun… unless you’re still too old, Abe?”

Negan had never been so quiet as he was in that instant, even more shocked at Rick’s boldness than Rick was. Abraham looked like he had been smacked with a 2x4 right in the forehead- mouth slackening just a little as he stared, dumbfounded.

It lasted long enough that Rick felt himself losing the war with his tendency to blush, the heat creeping over his face and down his neck and chest. He just started to squirm with doubt when Negan managed to find his voice one more, talking over him. “What do you say, Red? Don’t keep him waiting.”

Abe seemed to snap back to reality a bit at that, lifting his beer and taking a long drink off of it before he set it on the table with a louder bang than normal, green eyes never roaming from Rick as a heat filled them that made Rick’s skin prickle excitedly. “I guess I still got a few in me,” he amended, voice deep and firm with tenuous self-restraint. “What did you guys have in mind though?”

Negan’s smile wasn’t seen by Rick, who couldn’t seem to look away from the large man staring him down, but he could hear the wickedness of it in his lover’s voice as he was talked over once more. “I was sort of hoping- and I think Rick was too... that you would drill his ass till he didn’t know which way was up or down, and I would get to watch it happening. That about right, Rick?”

Rick nearly scoffed at the man to his back, always as crude as he could possibly be, but he wasn’t wrong. Rick gave a small nod of his head, clearing his throat once more. “About, yeah.”

Abraham’s response wasn’t what either of them expected, a snort of laughter escaping him before he could stop it, shaking his head like it was only too amusing. Rick couldn’t see negan, but he definitely lost his blush-war at that, darkening from ears to toes, nearly ready to scramble from the couch and out the door before the redhead managed to explain himself with an apologetic wave of his hand. “Sorry, that’s perfectly fine with me… I’m used to being watched, just didn’t figure I’d get that experience again with anyone else.”

Rick glanced back uncertainly towards Negan, who wore a matching frown of confusion upon his face. “You get this request a lot or something? What am I missing, Red?”

Abe poked at the inside of his cheek with his tongue in pleasant thought before giving his head another little shake. “Not this exact request, but Eugene is a watcher, and Rosita… she never minded trying something wild. Didn’t figure you for a watcher though, Negan. You seem like more of a hands-on kind of guy to me,” the big redhead chuckled humorously as they both processed that information and started to ease once more.

Negan’s grin came back to him at that. “Oh, these hands are the devil’s playthings, I assure you. Rick can attest. But this time, I was hoping to get to see how my boy looks when he’s getting fucked out- you feel me?”

Abe’s eyes darkened further upon Rick and a small smirk pulled at the corner of his own lip as they raked over him where he sat between them. “I can imagine.”

Rick doubted he was that amazing of a sight, but something inside fluttered nervously at the attention anyway. He cleared his throat again for lack of any ability to come up with anything flirty to say.

That only pulled at Abe’s smile all the more and his eyes darkened to something that almost seemed predatory upon Rick the more he squirmed. “So… you want this to be hard, Rick? Is that what I’m gathering? That’s okay, but first I’m gonna need you to specify just what kind of hard you’re wanting. I’m a big guy, Rick, and I can go a lot harder than many people could stand, so I want us to be clear so I don’t go to far and actually hurt you in front of your guy.”

Rick considered that, letting his own eyes roam over the corded, thick musculature of Abraham’s body. Those thick arms that could pick up and throw grown men like they were dolls, that wide chest and torso that housed a core-strength that could flip a truck on its side. Abe could honestly hurt him, and Rick shivered in something that wasn’t wholly fearful of that knowledge. He had to wet his lips to speak, letting his tongue move slow as he noted the man watching it. “Don’t break me,” he managed in that deep sensual drawl of his before his eyes met Abraham’s once more. “But make me think that you just might. That clear enough?”

Negan made a low hum of appreciation behind him, but it was Abraham that looked ready to devour him at those words, body tight with the effort of holding back and all attention zeroed in on him.

Negan poked Rick in the back of the shoulder playfully. “His safe-word is ‘Sanctuary’.”

Abraham nodded in understanding, “Okay, sounds good.” Those green eyes turned up past Rick towards Negan then. “You want me to get it started then?”

Rick was momentarily taken aback that Negan was being asked rather than him, but then he remembered, that had been part of the fantasy, hadn’t it? To have another man fucking him _for_ Negan, rather than his lover being cuckolded. Remembering that, Rick can hardly hold back a shudder of excitement.

His heart was hammering so hard he could hear it in his own ears, and everything felt surreal and dreamy, almost like this was a dream he was having. God, the knowledge that it wasn’t, that it was real and happening… he felt nearly overwhelmed already and they hadn’t even done anything.

Negan hummed in his ear, hands coming up to rest on Rick’s tense shoulders from behind him on the couch. “Just a moment, Red. I think Rick’s a lil gun-shy. This is a new one for him. Let me just…”

Rick couldn’t even put up a proper protest to Negan’s placating as he was pulled back against his lover’s firm chest. Negan’s hands slid down his shoulders over his chest and sides, soothing and stimulating at the same time. What actually did help Rick to relax was when the man pressed his lips to the back of his curls for a moment affectionately. He allowed himself to relax into the familiar feel of Negan pressed against his back, those familiar hands taking familiar paths as they trailed his skin over the soft fabric of his shirt. Those nails scratched lightly over where Rick’s nipples were and he had to shift his hips a bit as his cock stirred at the tingle it gave him. Abraham’s intense gaze took in the way Rick shifted, noting the reaction and giving a pleased smirk for it that had Rick’s cock stirring even more.

Every nerve on Rick’s skin seemed to come alive as Negan’s own lips curled in a smile against the back of his head and those fingers started tugging Rick’s shirt up out of his pants. The cool air of the apartment tickled at the inch or two of skin bared over the waistband of his pants. Abraham’s eyes seemed to Zero in there, and Rick felt the heat of his skin flushing once again, but this time in arousal to have those green eyes about to see so much of him. Negan’s hands moved back up to start unbuttoning his shirt, starting from the bottom. Something about baring Rick’s stomach before his chest felt even more vulnerable, but Rick was nearly rocking his hips up to grind air as those green eyes followed the path of skin being revealed.

As Negan undid the last button and pulled back the fabric of Rick’s shirt to expose him, the tension in Abe’s body made Rick wonder for a moment if the man wouldn’t lunge for him right then and there, but he held himself back by force of will as those eyes raked over Rick’s chest as Negan’s fingers had just a moment before. His voice was gravelly when he spoke. “I seriously hope you guys aren’t just messing with me in some sort of blue-ball humor right now.”

Negan laughed darkly behind Rick’s head. “Do we look like two men capable of doing anything that cruel? Patience, Red. You’ll get your turn, I’m just ‘dressing the plate’ as they say. Or rather, undressing it a bit.”

Rick had to curve his spine a bit more for Negan to lean over him enough to ghost those fingers down Rick’s exposed skin, tickling through the hair under his navel, reaching for the fasten of his pants. Rick’s cock strained for those familiar hands now so close to it, but they left him be, focusing instead on opening up his fly and spreading that open to… and then cool air was sighing over the warm flesh of Rick’s cock too as that was freed from his jeans and he gave a moan from the back of his throat.

Negan dug both hands in more firmly on either side of Rick’s cock to further showcase and tease it at the same time as he ran his hands up and down the lines between Rick’s pelvis and legs. “Fuckin’ beautiful, isn’t he?” he purred.

“Jesus,” Abe managed to rumble, green eyes torn away for just a moment to meet Negan’s eyes over Rick’s head. “You’re a lucky son of a bitch, I’ll give you that.”

Negan laughed then, and the vibration of it through Rick had him smiling softly too as the praise settled over him by proxy. “Don’t I fuckin’ know it!” Negan laughed out, letting his hand cup Rick’s balls firmly in affection before sliding up his stomach once more, pulling back out of the way of the man in front of him. “Okay… like he said, don’t break him. You can take over for a little while, Big Red.”

Abraham’s eyes took a slow sweep down the view of Rick’s half dressed and lewdly displayed body, mapping out everywhere he wanted to touch. “Sanctuary, that was the safe word- right?”

Rick nodded his head, “Yeah.”

“Alright then.” Abraham didn’t waste another second, reaching out to wrap one massive hand around the back of Rick’s neck and jerk him up with such strength and ease that Rick actually felt a moment of fear shoot through him. It had been a long time since he had been manhandled by anyone as strong as Abe, though usually it was a situation to be very fearful of because it only happened in his line of work, or when he was much younger and in big trouble. He wasn’t in trouble now, however, -none that he actually minded anyway- which was reaffirmed to him when Abe simply jerked him up to slam their mouths against each other.

The large man had caught him by complete surprise with that, and his lips parted easily to the red-head’s invading tongue as it forced its way inside them. Rick had no choice but to kiss back, but he did so eagerly once he caught on to it. He couldn’t have pulled back if he tried, Abe’s hand locking him in place with less effort than Rick might have been comfortable considering under different circumstances. He liked when Negan would get domineering with him like this too, and while Negan was physically bigger and stronger than Rick too this was on a whole other scale and made Rick’s head spin and body thrum.

Abe controlled the kiss, hard and tasting Rick as he pleased, barreling through any resistance Rick’s tongue even tried to put up and not letting up at all until Rick was breathless enough to pant when the man finally broke away abruptly. The hand on the back of Rick’s head moved around to the front of his chest and gave a shove so firm that Rick nearly felt like he flew back into Negan’s lap. To this, Negan laughed hard enough that his own head snapped back against the couch cushion for a moment. “Goddamn!”

“That’s nothing,” Abe assured the dark-haired man, making him laugh again.

Rick was still too breathless to laugh, but he wouldn’t have anyway. He was getting an idea first hand of the truth in that statement and while it turned him on, it also sent a nervous thrill through him. His cock throbbed again between his legs in interest for what else was to come.

The big man loomed over Rick, shifting to his knees on the couch, making it groan with his shifting bulk as he pulled his T-shirt off over his head, exposing a lot of freckled muscle and a patch of curly red hair over his chest and abdomen.

Negan looked on too in appreciation as he cradled Rick’s head in his lap, running his tongue over his teeth as he considered the big man. “I figured the carpet would match the drapes. Now I’m sure of it. Damn Red… I don’t think I’ll be able to just sit back and watch next time.”

Rick’s gaze snapped up to Negan. _Next time?_

Before that thought could sink in, however, Abe was taking Rick’s focus once more as he shifted between Rick’s legs, his body forcing them to spread wide. Wider than he was used to with Negan, and just that realization had Rick’s heart kicking up all over again as all that exposed skin filled his vision and Abe leaned in over him. He pressed down on Rick’s chest a bit, not even putting his full weight into it, just giving Rick a taste of it to further sink in the message that he wouldn’t be able to remove the bigger man even if he truly tried to. He was caught, he was stuck, and he was at the mercy of whatever the man wanted to do to him.

Right now that seemed include crushing the air out of him, making Rick take shallower breaths before he finally leaned down and resumed that brutal kiss once more, and Rick’s eyes rolled as it became impossible and somehow so unimportant to be able to breathe. All he could do was feel. Feel the stroke of Abe’s wide tongue against his own, the mesh of their facial hair scratching against each other’s, the strength just in the man’s neck and jaw rendering Rick helpless to do anything but submit to it as he was pressed firmly down against Negan’s leg and kissed right in front of him.

Somewhere around his dimming vision he could make out Negan craning his head to the side for a better view, unwilling to move to disturb it, a hungry smile rooted firmly upon his own face as Rick started to wonder if he might indeed pass out from a kiss as Abe’s hands finally moved from his chest to stroke down over his stomach and sides, gripping his hips tightly enough to leave bruises before finally releasing Rick’s lips once again. He looked very satisfied with himself as Rick gasped and coughed for the sudden air afforded to him, head spinning all the more for it as spots blinked in and out of his clearing vision.

Abe used his grip on Rick’s hips to jerk him up into his lap, ass resting against the tops of the man’s thighs so he could press his own bulge against Rick’s. The rasp of rough denim against his bare cock brought a hiss to his lips, but it was arousing all the same to feel the firmness pressing against him just beneath it. Rick didn’t want to voice that there he actually seemed far more comparable to Negan in size, though that was hardly a put-down. Negan didn’t just talk a big game about himself.

“You feel that, Rick?” Abraham coaxed, pressing it even harder against Rick’s own till it nearly hurt.

Rick nodded his head enthusiastically. “God, yeah! Feels big.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Abe chuckled deeply before giving an almost lazy reply. “Honey… I’m only half hard.”

Rick’s heart stopped for a moment, he was sure of it because he couldn’t hear it thundering in his ears for a few beats, trying to fully grasp what he had just been told, eyes flicking down skeptically before he could stop himself.

Abraham laughed at his dumbfounded response. Negan whistled low, hazel eyes also affixed to the bulge of the man’s jeans.

“No shit?” Negan breathed out slowly, question rhetorical.

Rick’s breathing slowly came back to him in soft pants as that started to sink in for him. _Half_ hard… holy shit…

Abe gave him a salacious smile before letting go of Rick’s hip with one hand to unfasten his pants, willing to display his proof to them. For just a moment all movement in the room stopped aside from what the redhead was doing, and when he managed to pull out the heft of his cock and palm it to show them it was, indeed, half hard; interested and big enough to rival Negan’s side, but loose enough to still grow into its own skin and allow for a little bit of wiggling from side to side, as he demonstrated before both Rick and Negan’s wide eyes and slackened jaws.

Oh shit… Rick felt himself balk a bit at the sight. It had been fun to think about, but seeing it now and figuring how much bigger it had yet to get… how was he going to make it through this? Abe might break him after all without ever meaning to.

Negan noted Rick’s stillness, running a reassuring hand through his hair from where it still was perched on his leg. “You’ll be wrecked, Darlin’. Shit I can’t wait to see it though… you still game?”

“Not to add any pressure, but damn, I sure hope so,” Abe chuckled, amused by their reactions.

Negan cast a wink towards the bigger man. “Never fear, Red. It’s Rick’s decision, but if he backs out I’m gonna take his fuckin’ place now that I’ve seen it! Calling you ‘Big Red’ is suddenly so ironic.”

Rick managed to come back to himself a bit, reining in a little of that fear and worry he had had upon first sight. He didn’t need to be scared, not with these two people who cared for him so. Rough sex or not, they would never allow him to be seriously hurt. Abe would have to give him a little more prep was all, and under Negan’s watchful eye Rick knew that wouldn’t be skimped upon. He calmed himself down and the thrill of it returned to him once more, lips curling a bit in a small smile of excitement. Holy shit… this was going to be amazing!

“Fuckin’ get in line, Negan,” Rick bit out at his lover in playful sass, cussing on this rare occasion. “I’m first.”

Negan’s brows shot up any time he heard Rick actually cuss, but his laughter flew out of him at the man’s response, hand petting through Rick’s curls affectionately before they tightened in a harsher grip, the smile never leaving him as he stared down at Rick adoringly. “Oh Darlin’… I’m gonna fuckin’ enjoy watching this!”

Abraham laughed above him as well, the vibration of it felt against the backs of Rick’s thighs and ass. “Let’s get you undressed then.”

It took only a moment after the suggestion was made for it to come to fruition, Negan jerking Rick’s shirt off his arms and out from behind him as Abe lifted his entire lower body up in the process of dragging his jeans and boxers off of his legs, falling out of them as much as they were pulled off of him.

His socks followed right behind and he was left completely bare in the middle of Abraham’s living room. Before Rick could even follow through on the impulse to try to cover anything from full view, Abe’s big hands were on him once more, scratching the same path up Rick’s stomach and chest that Negan’s had ran. He threw his head back across Negan’s thigh and hissed when those rough nails scratched lightly across his nipples and left a delicious burn licking across them as they hardened. Abe captured one of them between his thumb and forefinger and rolled and squeezed it until Rick couldn’t help but cry out, unsure if it was out of pain or bliss.

That noise seemed to undo the rest of Abe’s patience, the big man suddenly getting up from the couch and bending down to grab Rick and suddenly Rick found himself in the air and the world spun as he was lifted right over Abraham’s head. The world didn’t stop its spin until Rick’s stomach came against the man’s beefy shoulder with a grunt and he was left staring in shock at the small of Abraham’s back, tossed over and carried like some slab of meat.

Negan found it monsterously amusing, or possibly just Rick’s indignant expression, but he laughed uproariously as Abram turned around, bringing Rick’s draped upper body back into his lover’s line of view and started marching them both towards the bedroom. “I can walk!” Rick snapped once he recalled how to form words.

This only earned him the man’s shoulder jabbing into his stomach when Abraham shrugged. “So can I. I’ll save you the trouble, Rick. Just rest assured that later it won’t even matter that you can’t walk out of here because I can just carry you again.”

Rick kicked a leg indignantly but Abe locked his arm across it and swatted Rick’s ass with his free hand and a grunted “Behave now. Just because I can lift you doesn’t mean I couldn’t accidentally drop you if you squirm like that.”

With a burning face and no other choice, Rick settled and locked eyes with the floor rather than giving Negan the satisfaction of looking up and seeing the wide grin he had to be sporting right now as he trailed along behind them, kicking the door closed in their wake and flicked the lights on.

Abraham’s room was Spartan in its lack of any decor or personal effects. Everything was simple and served a purpose. His bed was probably a king-size only because the man himself was so big, otherwise too lavish over the other thread-bare effects. Rick caught just a brief eyeful of it before he was flipped off of Abraham’s shoulder and bounced back onto said bed with a yelp.

Before he could even come to a stop from that, Abraham grabbed him once more and flipped him over stomach-side down, and shoved down on the small of Rick’s back to pin him there. “You stay right there, Rick,” he instructed before moving away to go grab something from his dresser.

Rick started to push himself up onto his hands and knees, willful to a fault, but gave another grunt when he was suddenly shoved down even harder and pressed into the mattress by Negan’s weight at his back. He leaned down over Rick and the growl in his ear sent a shiver through his skull and down his spine. “He told you to _stay_, Rick. If he doesn’t make you behave you can bet I sure as fuck will. Don’t think you’re getting passes just because I’m supposed to be sitting out on this one. I’ll jump in at any time to smack your ass if I have to. Now _stay_.”

Rick felt his body settle almost outside of his own control, but he didn’t fight it for once, allowing himself to take in the comfort of the mattress and the man pressing against his back. He was vaguely aware that Abe had paused at their interaction to watch in interest.

Negan chuckled before giving an answer, his hold on Rick remaining firm despite his submission. “Can’t turn your back on him, Big Guy. Got you covered though. If you’re fishing for lube by the way, I carry some in my jacket… call it wishful thinking if you want.”

Abe chuckled back, “You both are something else. Thanks, but I got something here that I think he’ll like even more. Rosita turned me onto this shit. Rick, you’re gonna feel like your ass is on fire in a few minutes here, but trust me that it’s gonna feel fucking amazing. Your man’s gonna be stealing it out of my drawer in the morning after he sees what it fucking does to you. Or shit… you might be the one stealing it. Only fair, really… I took it from Rosita when I left.”

Rick’s interest was piqued, craning his neck around to try to see it, but let out a yelp when Negan delivered a sharp slap to his backside. “Settle, Darlin’. Who told you otherwise yet?” The man chuckled.

Abraham let out a soft hum of approval as he moved closer to the bed. “Gotta say, for as long as I’ve wanted to slap that ass around- it looks even better in reality than it did in my head. Rick blushed hard enough at that to cross his arms in front of him and bury his burning face within them. Negan liked to say things similar to that fairly often. Rick never liked to admit how pleased it made him to hear it.

His breath left him when a hand unmistakably belonging to Abe reached out and groped one of his cheeks, pulling it open to inspect the dusky hole hidden within. “Mercy…” the man sighed.

Negan’s grin was clear in his voice. “Even better on the inside, Red. Here, give me that shit. I can get you started.”

Abraham was the one to laugh then, a low rumble that filled the room. “Spectating is _not_ your sport, Negan. Am I even going to get a turn?”

There was the sound of a plastic cap being opened somewhere behind Rick’s back.

“Oh, you can count on it,” Negan assured the man.

Rick felt the familiar touch of his lover’s fingers as they slid up the part in his cheeks, slick and warm with some sort of oil. They slipped easily over and around his hole, and he gave a soft moan despite himself as he instinctively relaxed into the mattress more. His cock, however, had no interest in relaxing, straining against the mattress, stiff but caught in a downward pointing position between his thighs so he couldn’t even buck his hips to relieve it at all. With Negan’s fingers playing around his hole, it was torturous. The sweetest of tortures, really.

As they slowly started to enter him, stretching and sliding, Rick focused on staying relaxed, as well as enjoying the feel as Negan began to move first one digit in and out of him, and then the second. The sting of the second one stretching him was pleasurable in of itself, and Rick groaned long and low as Negan started to scissor his fingers to open him up more. It felt so good, and Rick knew it was only a drop in the pool of how full he would be before the night was over. He let out a grunt as those fingers retreated, only to then wrap around his cock and give it a few sweet pumps. Rick rolled his hips, little that that helped, and his head spun when again he felt a hand that was not Negan’s pet soothingly over his back.

This much attention on him… it was heady and thrilling and Rick melted under it, burning under their touch, burning under their eyes, burning… burning…

Rick cleared his throat and shifted his hips a bit. The burning continued. He shifted again, but it only became more prominent. Not exactly a burn in the since of heat, it was more a tingling sensation, like being touched, even though Negan’s fingers had left him. The tingle only increased, feeling of stimulation heating him from the inside out. “N-Negan-

Negan’s lips pressed against the small of Rick’s back as he leaned over him, hungry as they brushed over Rick’s skin again and again. “Fuck Baby, already crying out my name? Trying to tempt me into trying to budge in front of Abe? Wanna see if he would throw me off?”

“Negan!” Rick rasped again, starting to squirm from the sensation happening inside of him now, touching him almost as intimately as his lover’s skilled fingers just had. It felt like he was being stroked inside even though he was empty, his walls heating from the stimulation to make it feel like he was burning. “B-burning! It’s… hot. I-

His voice left him, nearly choking when the tingling started up elsewhere. This time, it was his cock that started to feel like it was being touched. Lightly, like the first sensation had started out. Negan had touched that too, that lube on his hand still. Rick heard Abe give a snort of laughter and he twisted his head around, consequences be damned, to meet the green eyes of the man above him, all too knowing and heated with amusement.

“Starting to feel it, right? Hang on, because it’s only starting. This stuff is gonna drive you wild.”

Negan cocked a brow, piecing together what they were talking about. He placed his hand over Rick’s ass once more. “Do we need to stop? Maybe pause?”

Rick shook his head adamantly. “Don’t you dare!” he snapped before settling once more, cock straining with the feeling of the tingling spreading over it. “Just… I need you to touch me more.”

It was like an itch that needed scratched, and Negan could help him by scratching for him, so long as he did that, the itch wouldn’t matter.

Negan glanced up to Abe, who shrugged his shoulders. “Be my guest. I’m a patient man. I can give you a few more minutes working him up for me. He’s only gonna burn all the hotter for it, and that should make it better for us all in the long run.”

Negan chuckled darkly, sliding his fingers back up to Rick’s previously abandoned hole. Rick half stabbed himself back upon them at the first touch, needing to replace the false sensation within him with something real and palpable. Negan thankfully did not tease him too horribly, driving them in to meet Rick’s hips as they rolled back, stabbing them in sharp and sweet and working them in and out, and Rick moaned and bucked at the feel of them. It was intoxicating, and he was getting off on it so much, his cock burning the more Negan moved inside of him.

For a minute or two it was blissful, scratching the itch inside of him. It seemed like it at least, but then the itch started coming back, building inside of him until it slowly overcame the feeling of the fingers working into him and Rick gave a grunt of frustration as he rolled his hips harder. “Negan, give me another finger… please.”

Negan’s breath left him, but he was only too happy to comply. “Can’t refuse when you ask like that, Darlin’.”

A third finger entered him, filled him and stretched him, and Rick eagerly rolled his hips back onto the feel of it. Once more he was sated with the feel of it, groaning out his pleasure from it as sweat started to slick his back and hairline. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this worked up before Negan had managed to stuff his dick in him. Just the fingers were already so incredible, and his cock continued to throb, desperate for touch to return to it to sooth the tingling sensation there.

It again, was only too temporary of a relief to have three fingers inside of him. Bliss at first, but the tingling caused by the lube Abe had given them was climbing ever higher, invading Rick’s mind and taking it over till all he could focus on was sating it. “M-more… I know have more to give, Negan. Give me more, please.” Rick dropped his forehead against the mattress, too busy concentrating on making himself more open and more accessible to every touch his lover was giving him to be mindful enough to support it on his own. His whole world was quickly narrowing down to just the touches he was receiving. To think that he had almost passed this up… insanity.

Negan’s name became a soft mantra on his lips as he rocked back against the man’s hand. Negan started putting a little more strength into the pumping of his whole arm back and forth rather than just his wrist, and Rick groaned without shame as his mind shorted out from it. It was amazing.

It was incredible.

It was…

“More. Please, more!” It wasn’t quite enough.

Negan’s voice bordered on uncertain for the first time since starting all this. “Jesus, I don’t wanna risk hurting you, Rick. Much more then this and I’m gonna be fucking _punching_ your prostate!”

God Almighty, Rick almost felt he could withstand it if the man did. He bit his lip to keep from saying as much, a pitiful whining sound escaping him.

Abraham’s gruff voice broke over them both then, along with the sound of a plastic cap opening once again. No doubt he was getting ready to use more of that accursed oil. “I’ll take my turn now, if you don’t mind. I think that might be my cue anyway.”

Negan made a strained sound deep in his throat and for a moment Rick was certain he would deny the man. Ultimately, he pressed a final kiss to the small of Rick’s back- taking a small nip at one of Rick’s ass cheeks that made him whine again before he slowed his pumping fingers and reluctantly pulled them out. “It might actually be in your favor that he’s gonna have at you first, Darlin’. I feel like I could absolutely tear you apart right now with how you’re begging for it.”

Rick whined at the loss of stimulation from his lover, but when the bed shifted from Negan’s departure from it he nearly twisted himself around to make a grab for him. Abe’s heavy hand slapped down on the ass cheek Negan hadn’t kissed, giving it an appreciative squeeze and pulling his attention from the his boyfriend’s departure. “You need more, Rick? I can give you more. I’m gonna start where your lover-boy left off, three fingers.”

Rick’s breath left him as the large man ran the tips of said fingers over Rick’s hole. They were slicked from whatever he had stolen off Rosita, and Rick opened his mouth to protest at the thought of the tingling inside of him getting any worse by adding more, but no words came out. Something was as thrilling about that concept as it was maddening. He didn’t know if he could stand it, but he also didn’t want to miss out on it.

So torn was he, that he was rendered completely docile as those slick fingers started to breech him. The oil slicked their way, as well as Negan’s prep of Rick’s body, but Abe’s fingers were larger than his had been. Rick was keenly aware of just how much bigger they were as the stretch stung and filled him, forcing him open even wider. He wondered if he would break, but the further in Abe pushed the more his body submitted to it. Rick realized the room had become rather noisy before he even realized he was the one filling it with the sound of his moans and groans as his body adjusted to Abe’s penetration of it.

Rick had to put effort into reminding himself to take long steady breaths as those fingers started to rock in and out of him. It nearly compared to when Negan’s cock was filling him at full mast, and his whole body heated with the lust that similarity inspired within him. For a moment he turned himself over to the fantasy, closing his eyes and rocking back on the larger man’s fingers as if they really were Negan’s cock. Rick could have almost laughed at himself if he wasn’t so busy panting and moaning, trading in one fantasy for another. Here, now, with Abe… hadn’t that been the fantasy he and Negan had both wanted to try out? And here he was imagining himself out of it now that it was a reality.

Rick let the fantasy of Negan slip away with a lingering fondness, opening his eyes to see the man himself watching the enactment of their fantasy into reality closely. He had moved to a simple wooden chair that had been set before a small side-table that likely served as a desk to watch it all unfold before him on the bed. Those hazel eyes were bright with excited lust and the moment Rick’s eyes caught his the man’s smile deepened affectionately. Negan gave an encouraging wink and Rick relaxed more into the touches that Abraham was dealing him, glancing back over his shoulder to try to get a glimpse of what it was that had Negan’s eyes so alight.

Abe’s arm was flexing as he worked into Rick, wrist twisting every now and then and pulling another heady groan from the brunette as he was stroked so sweetly on the inside. Rick’s body ebbed between full and hungry with each slow advance and retreat of that hand.

His cock was leaking on the sheets already, a little wet pool just under the head of it. The shaft itself continued to tingle from where Negan had touched it, but it was starting to pale in comparison to what he was starting to feel inside all over again with the fresh oil Abraham was coating him with so thoroughly now. Rick felt the sensation mounting inside of him faster than the man’s touches could quell them, and he growled in frustration, knowing where this was heading again.

He bore down upon the mattress once more, trying to bite first his lip to resist the words bubbling up his throat as his insides hummed. When he knew that was going to fail he brought his fist up and bit that instead, but Abraham noticed, grabbing it with his free hand and pulling it firmly back behind Rick’s back. Rick squirmed against the hold, nearly panicked at the thought of being held down and forced to simply endure the growing need inside of him. It was as terrible as it was pleasurable, and if they stopped touching him he idly wondered if he wouldn’t simply go mad outright with need.

“Gah- please!” he keened once his fist was forcibly removed. “Please more! I- God… it’s insane. Please… fuck, someone fuck me! Anyone! I- I need...”

Rick heard the sound of a zipper, attention pulled back to the chair Negan had taken possession of. His lover looked transfixed, as in awe as a boy catching sight of a porn for the first time as he brought out his own cock to palm. “Jesus Christ…” he breathed in reverence.

Rick was just as transfixed upon the sight of Negan’s thick cock being grasped firmly between the man’s fingers. He couldn’t remember the last time he needed anything so much. So much, in fact, that he didn’t even realize he had tried to claw his way forward on the bed towards it until Abraham looped an arm around the front of Rick’s hips and dragged him back onto his fingers once more, putting more force into the thrusts there with a heated chuckle. “Whoa there, Cowboy. You’re mine tonight, remember? What do you say, Chief? Has your boy had enough yet? Do I give him what he’s asking for or work him up a little more?”

“Oh fuck,” Rick gasped out desperately, head dropping to the mattress for a moment from the force of both despair and numbing pleasure that curled within Rick at those choices. “Please, please fuck- fucking fuck me! Please, Negan… tell him! I- I can’t… please.”

Negan’s hazel eyes were blown wide, darker with lust than Rick had seen for a good while and his fist squeezed around his own shaft, pausing like he was nearly on the edge already. His cock was red and hard as steel in his palm. If he denied Rick what he was begging for, Rick wasn’t certain he would be able to resist violently tearing his way over to take Negan’s cock anyway if he had to. His voice was a little bit horse even after he cleared his throat to deliver an answer. “I give my permission, Rick. Now ask Abraham to fuck you so good. Be sweet about it, Baby.”

Sweet… Rick could do that. If it got him what he wanted in that moment he would be sweeter than caramel on ice cream. He pressed his hips back just a bit against Abraham’s touch rather than pounding back on those fingers like he wanted, moaning softly a the gentle stretch as he glanced over his shoulder at Abraham. He knew the allure his southern drawl had on Northerners, and he laid it on thick and dark as molasses now in a husky sex-filled voice. “Abe, please… your big cock… I want your big cock. I need it. I need you to make me _feel_ it. Please… like I said earlier… make me think you’re gonna break me on it.”

Negan made a strained noise, an echo of the endless desire that darkened Abraham’s features and made his whole large body go stiff with lust. For just a moment the room was still and breathless, and then…

No words escaped the bigger man, who merely gave a tight nod of his head before pulling his fingers slowly out of Rick’s hole, dragging along so he got a last lingering feel of them that had him shuddering.

Those fingers that had been coated in oil still retained the slickness of it, wrapping around Abraham’s own monster of a cock that was now jutting from his hips in such mass that it made Rick’s head spin just to visually take it all in. He licked his lips hungrily.

“Rick,” Negan’s strained voice choked out, calling back his attention. “Look at me baby… wanna see your face…”

Rick turned obediently, eyes locking with Negan’s as the blunt tip of Abraham lined up with his stretched hole. The man started to move his hips forward, slowly for the tip. Three very large fingers had prepped him well for the width of it, but Rick’s eyes still rolled and his jaw slackened with a whining moan as the man continued to push in, past the point that he had been stretched to, sinking in deeper and deeper till Rick worried there was no end to it. The length breached him and the girth stretched him, filling him and sliding along Rick’s walls that practically ached with the need to be touched now. Rick tired to pant and cope throughout it, clawing at sheets uselessly as moan after needy moan fell from his lips. His body was rigid and sweat-slicked, but his ass was as relaxed as he could possibly will it to be as it accepted all that was given to it.

When Rick felt Abraham’s thighs come up against the backs of his and felt the brush of his balls just behind Rick’s own as he drove in to the hilt, it was almost a shock and a triumph for Rick to have simply managed to take him that far and he gasped out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. His body finally relaxed, relieved with the knowledge that he wasn’t going to be hurt by this. On the contrary, it was amazing. The stretch was incredible and Rick was left in awe for a moment at his own body’s ability to handle it.

“Takes it like a champ,” Abraham gasped out from behind him as he allowed them both to bask in it for a moment.

Negan chuckled breathlessly.

Rick moaned.

“Back to it,” Negan encouraged, the sound of his shaft being pumped in his own hand coaxing Rick to crack his eyes open once more and lock upon it hungrily.

Rick was brought further into awareness and out of his euphoric bliss when Abraham suddenly buried his fist in Rick’s curls, pulling on them sharply so his head was locked up into place where Negan could clearly watch his eyes as the redhead suddenly drew out of him, and then drove back inside in a sharp thrust that nearly made Rick scream from the feel of it. The action was repeated again, and again, each thrust sharper and smoother than the last, forcing Rick’s body to further give to the man’s invading cock. 

Abe let out a sound like a growl behind him and the vibration of it sang through Rick in a shiver as he started slamming his hips against Rick’s in a continuous rhythm. Rick’s groans fell freely from his mouth, left open from the strain of his head being pulled back and filling the room. Abraham was daunting with his size, filling him deeply and fully. Each hard thrust rocked Rick’s whole body forward, but the firm grip on his hips pulled him back just as hard onto each thrust that followed like he was a doll made for this. The harder he was fucked, however, the more it canceled out the tingling burn inside of Rick and he eagerly met each thrust with abandon.

Abraham grunted and growled behind him as he fucked into him roughly, pulling back even harder on Rick’s hair till his back was forced into a deep arch to take it even more smoothly. Rick felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes from both the sting and how good the unrelenting slide against his prostate was. The slapping of their skin hitting each other competed against the moans spilling out from Rick’s slackened jaw and it all went straight to his cock. Another bead of precum dribbled from the tip to stain the bed and Rick wanted only to coat it more properly. He needed to cum so bad. He needed to be touched.

He dared the risk of losing his balance, Abraham keeping him upright regardless, to reach for himself. But a sharp whistle of warning filled the air and stilled his hand. His blue eyes had to focus enough to meet Negan’s questioningly, pleadingly. Those hazel eyes were fogged and sharp all at once somehow, the man pumping himself in hand despite the rigid way he sat at attention and pointed a warning finger towards Rick’s own hand with his free one. “Don’t you even think about it,” he snapped, tone strained but scolding, like one might use for a child reaching for a cookie.

Rick didn’t grab himself, but he didn’t drop his hand either, instincts warring between what he so desperately needed and the desire to do as he was told by his lover. “Negan-

His attempt to plead was cut off by a sharp slap across his ass cheek by Abraham’s own hand. Rick cried out against the sting, but his eyes rolled from it as it became clouded and mixed with the pleasure he was feeling. Negan’s eyes darkened, but not in displeasure, as he leaned back in his chair once more and continued fisting himself. His tongue darted out between his teeth in a serpentine smile. “That will learn ya, Rick. It’s nice having a little backup against your unruly ass, I must say,” the man chuckled darkly.

Rick shivered as Abe answered with another rumbling chuckle behind him, dropping his hand back to the bed obediently now, surrendering into the fucking. Abe’s hand rubbed soothingly over Rick’s ass cheek, tempering the sting of the slap. “Don’t you worry about it, Beautiful. You know I’ll take care of ya. Just don’t want you taking care of yourself ahead of time.”

Rick did ease a bit at that, but his cock continued to ache and throb with the need to release as he was bucked into. He surrendered to it, however, baring down and letting himself really feel it all. not just the slide and stretch of Abe’s cock or the strength in the hands that held him captive in place through the onslaught. He also felt the way Negan was watching him, eyes heavy and hazy as his hand slid over his own cock in time to Abe’s every thrust. No doubt he was imagining his own turn at Rick, while still taking the opportunity he had wanted to watch Rick as he got fucked so thoroughly. Rick also felt the heat of Abraham’s gaze on his ass as it swallowed him up and bounced off his hips without ever having to turn his head to confirm that was where the man was looking. He felt their desire, and their care for him, and he returned it without any expressed words or gestures beyond just sharing the moment with them.

Abe shifted his hips a bit, hands shoving Rick down until he had no choice but to drop against the mattress on his stomach once more. Abraham stayed with him, sliding between Rick’s legs to keep working him, but the change of angle sent him pounding directly against Rick’s prostate and Rick wailed for it against the sheets and into the room. His mind cleared of everything but that white hot pleasure that was stampeding towards its peak and he was only vaguely aware of his babbling as Abe rammed into him with nearly everything he had like his mission was to tear Rick in two in the very best of ways.

“Oh God- Jesus, yeah! Yeah, please! I- I’m gonna- I can’t-

A viscous grip in his hair yanked his head back up and he only had the briefest moment to realize it was Negan standing suddenly in front of him next to the bed, swollen cock in hand and aimed right for-

Rick’s jaw dropped in a moan and a shudder ripped through his body as he saw the first throb of his boyfriend’s cock before white hot release was hitting his face and lips, forcing him to close his eyes as he took it willingly, longingly. The first touch of liquid warmth hitting his cheek made it enough as Abe slammed into him again and Rick arched as pleasure rocketed down his shaft and out onto the mattress in a hot mess under his stomach. He felt the contractions of his orgasm throughout his entire lower body, squeezing and pumping around Abraham and the redhead gave a ferocious growl as he followed them both into that same headspace, spilling into Rick in four strong pulses.

Rick moaned under the feel of it, but his sounds were cut short as the blunt head of Negan came up against his lips and drove in deeper, pushing in the cum that had landed on them so that Rick could taste it.

He took it in greedily after the first taste, lapping at the head for the last drops as Negan petted through his damp curls and panted overtop of him. “Jesus Baby, just fuckin’ beautiful,” Negan gasped out from overtop him. “I could stand to see that again sometime, although I don’t think I could be content to just sit back and watch twice.” He pulled Rick off himself with a soft tug on his curls as he softened, stooping down next to the bed to bring his slick forehead against Rick’s own and pepper soft kisses against his lips reverently.

Rick was vaguely aware of Abe slipping out of him, giving a soft moan for how empty it left him, satisfied though his body was. The tingling had faded away at some point in the coarse of it all, and Rick wearily allowed his body to slump upon the mattress as the adrenaline left him for exhaustion. Abraham gave his ass a soft pat before leaving the bed, padding around his room towards the bathroom.

“Shit, you two weren’t kidding about knowing how to have fun,” he chuckled. “If you’re serious about that ‘next time’ talk, please be sure to hit me up.”

He entered the bathroom and Negan chuckled and whispered into Rick’s ear. “If he isn’t too busy with Sasha by then maybe.”

Rick could only give a satisfied little sigh and lean into the touch of Negan’s hand on his one clean cheek. The rough pad of his lover’s thumb brushed over it, just next to where he had marked him. “When he comes out we can go in and get you cleaned up, quick.”

Just the thought of moving pulled another groan from Rick, but this one was hardly blissful. “I’m not sure I could walk if I even wanted to.”

Negan laughed out loud at that before bringing their foreheads together once more. “I don’t doubt it actually, now that you bring it up. He fuckin’ worked you good for me, didn’t he?”

Rick could only smile in response and Negan laughed even harder for it before pulling him in for another kiss.

The bathroom door opened up, and Abraham tossed a wet washrag over for Negan to catch. “Cleanup is the boyfriend’s job. I’m just here for the fun. And it was a hell of a lot of fun.”

Negan grinned in return and Rick soaked it up as he gingerly started wiping up the mess on his face. Each touch was one of love and adoration as he did so. Rick was so warm and contented and cared for, not to mention utterly exhausted; he managed to pass out before Negan could even finish cleaning his face.

X

“Got your stuff?” Negan whispered softly as they clambered around the living room the following morning, trying not to wake the snoring redhead back in the bedroom they had just slipped out of.

Rick nodded, most of his clothing having to be recovered from around the couch. “Got it all,” he assured him. “Boots are out by the door.” His movements were slow-going, every move causing his body to ache and battered muscles to clench painfully.

Negan could see it, and each knowing glance he gave whenever Rick winced or hesitated in his movements pulled shared little smiles to their faces.

Rick paused in passing by Abraham’s bedroom door on the way out as well, but not out of any pains. Negan chuckled in his ear and wrapped an arm around his hip, pulling him closer against his side. “Not gonna swap me out for him, are ya, Darlin’?”

Rick gave a snort at that. “Hardly. Just thinking of how close I came to missing out on it.”

Negan grinned wide at that. “I’m a bad influence on you, aren’t I? Well, good. You need to enjoy yourself more, Darlin’. If I can help out with that, I’m happy to do so.”

Rick allowed himself to be pulled in for another lingering kiss as the man guided him over towards the door to collect his boots.

“Speaking of enjoying yourself,” the man grinned mischievously as Rick tugged on his boots, something in his tone drawing the brunette’s attention up for a moment. Negan’s tongue trailed along his lip devilishly as he fished into his jacket pocket and produced a small plastic bottle for Rick to see. “I think we can get a lot more enjoyment out of this.”

Rick gawked at the oil that had been used on him last night, swiped by his boyfriend. Before he could start in with insistence that Negan not steal, the man chuckled and tussled Rick’s hair as though he were some adorable child. “He half invited me to take it last night, Darlin’. He’ll know exactly where it went. If he wants it back he can come get it.”

Rick’s protests died on his tongue at the thought of that.

He couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up from deep within him, shaking his head as he got his boots on and got up to go, wincing once more at the pain that ached through him from his backside. Negan only grinned wider at that. Rick shot him a half-hearted warning look for it before a shy smile surfaced around his own lips as well. “Well, I think I might need a week or two before we even think of using it again in any case.”

Negan’s grin dropped, crestfallen. “A week or two?” he pouted petulantly.

Rick rolled his eyes as he opened up the door to slip out. “Well… maybe a night or two- if you’re good.”

Negan’s smile retuned in full force at that and the small laugh that rolled out of him brought back fond memories of the night before. “Oh Darlin’, I’m always good. You’re the one who is a naughty fuckin’ boy.”

He gave Rick a playful pat on his ass as he followed him out, only to curse at himself and start apologizing profusely after catching his lover when Rick nearly lost his feet and dropped from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot that got out of hand and became so long.  
I know I've been quiet lately and will continue to be for a while coming up while I work on publishing some origional works that got completed. In the meantime I wanted to share this little drabble with the fandom. Please Review :D


End file.
